Surrender
by Sinfinitely
Summary: Hermione wakes up and finds herself in the arms of an unknown man- hundreds of years in the past. There's a war being waged between the invading Huns and the Roman Empire, not a war with magic and spells, but steel and flesh. If she wants to survive, she'll have to surrender everything she has- including her heart. AU/Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine.**

All characters belong to JK Rowling

A/N: I will do my very best to complete this fanfiction. I'm not sure how long it will be yet. I'm somewhat making it up as a I go. I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any spelling errors or just plain sucky writing ( I'm working on it hehehe ) Please review, it adds fuel to my fire ;) Hermione is still a witch with magical powers and she's still best friends with Harry and Ron, though you probably wont see much of Harry. This is definitely a Draco/Hermione centric fanfic. Hermione never went to school with Draco and they never hated each other. Enjoy!

* * *

Checking herself in the mirror for the tenth time, Hermione Granger gave a little smile at her reflection. Her frizzy hair had tamed itself over the years and with a little magic, it now hung in loose curls that tumbled gracefully down her shoulders. Her once round face had lost all traces of baby fat and now possessed high cheekbones that lead to a pointed chin. She was not a striking beauty by any means- but she had accepted that she never would be. At the age of twenty three she was happy to say that her looks had come a long way since her teen years and never being narcissistic by nature, she didn't mind in the least. She was definitely not one to fuss over her appearance- not like other girls, who spent hours getting ready and picking out the perfect outfit. Tonight was special however and for that reason, she wanted to look her very best.

Bending over the counter to get closer to the mirror, Hermione applied a couple coats of mascara to bring attention to her chocolate eyes and added a touch of gloss to her full red lips. She left the rest of her face bare, preferring to not overdo it in the makeup department. She padded barefoot across her flat into her room, on the bed lay the red dress she would wear tonight. Red was Ron's favorite, it was a sultry color. Ginny had picked it out along with a matching set of racy red lingerie, despite her numerous protests. She had to admit though, it really was a gorgeous dress, if a little too flashy for her tastes. The neckline plunged a little too low and the side slit cut a little high. The dress dipped to expose her back and the straps hung low around her shoulders. She slipped it over her head and proceeded to smooth it down over her body. She fidgeted a little, uncomfortable at being so exposed.

_Oh well.._ _Ron will surely like it._ Grabbing her matching red clutch and black heels, she apparated to the restaurant.

-x-

The waiter graciously pulled out her chair and allowed Hermione to be seated comfortably as she waited for Ron to arrive. Hermione took the time to take in her surroundings. Tall pillars supported the ornate roof, where carvings and paintings with gold leafing looked down on her. The walls were covered in ancient and albeit priceless tapestries that depicted famous scenes throughout history. All around her were perfectly manicured plants and embroidered plush velvet. Even the seats had magnificent detailing to them- gold threaded to display intricate patterns of flowers and paisley. The most impressive piece was of course the crystal chandelier set with thousands of sparkling diamonds. It hung from the center of the restaurant, light bouncing off the crystal forming millions of beautiful fractals on the floor. This was most definitely _not_ your local Olive Garden.

Looking around she could see many other couples dining- and she smiled to herself. Fiddling with the napkin in her lap, she waited.

A half hour passed and still no sign of Ron. A waiter came by and offered to take her order, she declined motioning to the empty seat.

An hour passed.

She could hear the muffled whispers of waiters making bets on whether or not her date would show. Resolutely, she blocked out the pitying glances from other patrons dining with their partners.

_Ron, where are you?_

After an hour and a half of waiting and many sad looks directed her way, Hermione promptly left and apparated to Ron's apartment, praying he wasn't there and had a good excuse for standing her up. As she raised her hand to knock furiously on the door however, she heard the sound of a distinct feminine moan emanate from within- followed promptly by several grunts.

Rage clouded her vision.

"Reducto!" She shouted. The door exploded into tiny fragments, revealing a scene which broke her heart.

There was Ron effectively pile driving a young blonde woman into the couch. His face was flushed, eyes screwed shut in concentration and his breathing was labored as he pistoned in and out. Upon the explosion of his door he stilled, took one look at her through lust filled eyes and mouthed 'oh shit' as he unceremoniously came inside the blonde. The girl gave a little squeak underneath him, but Hermione didn't take notice as her gaze zeroed in and fixed itself on Ron.

At a loss for words Ron simply froze and stuttered, "I-I, we- Its not what it looks like."

"Do you know what day it is Ronald?" Hermione spoke with a calm that surprised even herself. She cut him off before he could reply. "Its our one year anniversary. dear," she snarled. "One whole year wasted of me dating a fucking, lying, cheating bastard! I waited at the restaurant for you like a fool, thinking perhaps something drastic had happened that would've caused you to miss our anniversary dinner. Worried, I went to look for you and I find you here instead screwing her!"

"Mione, I meant to tell you- I really did. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! It's just.. you never put out anymore you know? And a man has needs..." Ron finished lamely.

Her temper rose to frightening levels, incensed by his words. Her fists clenching menacingly at her sides.

"Don't tell me you're sorry you slimy git! You are a cheater Ronald Weasley! All because you weren't getting enough sex from me?! I can't believe I ever loved a man like you," she practically screamed, disgusted at the fact that she had loved him. "We are done."

Not wanting to be in his presence anymore she decided to leave. But not before she calmly walked up to where he still hovered, frozen atop the blonde. Hermione repressed the urge to gag and instead she smiled a little and poor Ron thought she was having second thoughts about their breakup. A smug smile stretched across his face. Without a second glance, she withdrew her arm and shot her fist forward, punching him hard in the face. She ignored the pain in her hand as she heard the satisfying crunch of a broken nose. She promptly left the two lovers- Ron bleeding profusely from his nose and the girl screaming at her for breaking it. Some things were just better done the muggle way.

She managed to get herself home before the tears started to fall and the sobs wracked her body. She didn't bother removing her dress or her makeup and instead collapsed upon her bed, allowing the peace of sleep to consume her.

-x-

In her dreams, strong arms wrapped around her from behind- effectively caging her against a hard, hot chest. A raw, masculine scent enveloped her senses and she allowed the sound of a steady heartbeat to pull her deeper into the embrace. She felt safe, comforted for the first time in years. She could feel the ridges of abdominal muscles pressed deliciously against her skin.

_Since when did Ron have muscles this big..._

And suddenly, the memories from the night before dawned. The cheating, the breakup and the satisfying punch. From the midst of the sleep induced haze another realisation came to light.

_This is not Ron._

Carefully, she opened her eyes. Immediately, she knew she was not in her own flat. It was dark and it took some time for her sight to adjust. It looked to be some sort of tent. There in the corner was a wash basin with a suit of armor draped over it and propped up against a wooden chair was a large sword with the head of a dragon on its pommel.

_What the Hell?!_

A distinctly male groan pierced through her thoughts. It wasn't a dream. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and what she saw took her breath away. His face was slightly obscured by his hair, but she could tell that he was good looking. Long lashes framed his closed eyes, as a shock of blonde fell gently over his face. His straight, slim nose led to a perfect mouth. A strong jaw and high cheekbones framed his face. The man's arm tightened around her, pulling Hermione even tighter against him. That's when she glanced down and realised...

He was naked.

At that instant a wave of awareness crashed down upon her sleep addled brain. She screamed and shot out of his grasp, tumbling unceremoniously off the bed.

The man stirred from his slumber and slowly opened his eyes. Moments passed as he shifted and stared hard at her before speaking.

"And who might you be?"

* * *

A/N: Yay! first chapter. I feel so accomplished :3 haha

**Please please review!** Critiques are more than welcome. I'm unsure of whether or not to Hermione have her wand or not.. hmmm let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: helloo! welcome to chapter 2. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far- keep it coming! Ill be taking inspiration for this story from the movie Troy as well as bits and pieces of roman history to use, so this story will not be historically accurate in the least. Thanks for reading! P.S. I decided to let Hermione have her wand. yay! Please R&R ( I rewrote it a bit. I completely forgot to address the fact that Draco is naked during their WHOLE EXCHANGE lol. my life )  
**

* * *

Hermione stared with a shocked expression as the man gracefully rose from the bed. He took his time- stretching each muscle languidly, before he arched an eyebrow, waiting for her response. She watched him carefully, lest he try to harm her.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." She managed. A hint of wariness in her tone.

"Hermione Granger," he repeated. The syllables rolling off his tongue. "What an interesting name."

_Where am I? _

_How did I get here?_

A million questions raced through her head before asking finally, "who are you?"

The man was completely unfazed at having an unknown woman in his bed and coolly replied, "Draco Augustus Severus. Son of Lucius Septimius Severus."

Her mouth gaped a little at this. Still frozen in place, Hermione watched as Draco moved past where she sat on the floor and lit an oil lamp, effectively illuminating the space. She could now make out the various furnishings: a table at the far end held charts and maps of various regions of Gaul, a handsome bust of Mars overlooked the entrance and lush, ornate carpets adorned the floors- sealing the heat within the confines of the tent. Hermione's gaze swept over his body. The light danced and cast shadows across his muscles- which only enhanced their definition. Her eyes dipped lower down his chest, abs and then she stopped and brushed profusely. He was built lean and muscular, perfect for agility, speed and endurance on the battlefield, as well as other places...

"Please put on some clothes!" She screeched, covering her eyes and her blush.

Draco smirked as he saw her blatant ogling of his physique. He had noted the way her eyes widened as she drank him in and the slight pink coloring that overtook her cheeks. Her mussed hair and red lips only added to her already pretty face. The way she sat precariously on his floor gave him a good view of her legs- the slit in the dress only allowed for more thigh to be shown. He licked his lips at the thought of her wrapping them around his waist.

Only to appease her, he strode back over to the bed and tied the sheet so that it hung loosely around his narrow hips- sealing away the family jewels. He cleared his throat to signal that he was now decent.

"Where am I," she finally asked, slowly dropping her hands. He frowned a little at her question, which only confused him. Perhaps she was severely mentally impaired or suffered from extreme forgetfulness.

The situation began to dawn on Hermione. She was in an unknown place, with an unknown man. Judging by his choice of weaponry and décor he was either completely insane or- she had somehow been transported to another era. She desperately hoped it was not the latter. She could handle crazy, Merlin knows she'd dealt with her fair share of bat shit crazy people in her life.

Draco's deep voice cut through her thoughts. "You are in the Commander's tent, situated on the plains of Catalaunia. Under Emperor Flavius' rule, I am leading my legion to defeat the invading Huns. How did you get here? He asked.

At the words 'Emperor Flavius' panic overtook her features and her eyes darted frantically about- searching the surroundings for her wand. She spotted it laying half covered in the folds of the sheets. Draco's gaze followed her own before she lunged towards it. He moved faster though, and snatched it up before she could reach it. He straightened to his full height and Hermione realized just how tall he was- towering a good foot above her 5'3 frame. Nevertheless she raised herself up and looked straight into his eyes.

"Give it back," she seethed. She reminded him of a wildcat when angry- hair standing on end and teeth bared.

"Answer me first."

She sighed a little, her temper calming a bit. "No I don't know how I got here."

He bent down to nuzzle her neck. "Ah then no explanation? Sounds like the work of the Gods. You must be a gift intended for me." His free hand came up to drag lazily up and down her arm.

Hermione shivered at his actions and pulled back slightly. "Touch me and I will hex your balls off."

"Hex?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, hex, a very... ( she couldn't think of a good explanation ) unpleasant spell." She glared at him threateningly, but Draco took no notice. "I answered your questions, now give me my wand."

Ignoring her, Draco held the wand to the light- turning it this way and that, examining it. It appeared to be an ordinary stick of wood in his eyes, albeit tapered and smooth. He handed it to her, but as she went to grab it, he held on. She glared daggers at him and he merely smiled at her.

_Cocky prick._

"I would be careful if I were you sorceress. I mean you no harm, I like my women willing, but as you seem unaware- we are not alone. Under my care and inside this tent,you are safe, but I cannot promise the same for my men. They have not felt the touch of a woman in months and your attire does not aid you." He looked at her pointedly. "If anything happens to me, there will be no one to stop them from taking you."

He released his grasp on her wand and Hermione snatched it back with fervour. She then glanced down and realized she had indeed fallen asleep wearing the blasted dress! She blushed and attempted to cover herself with her hands. Draco noticed her struggle and taking pity on her, he fetched her one of his tunics from the wardrobe before he climbed back into bed. She grabbed the tunic and transfigured it into a nightgown for herself. Slipping it on, she happily noted that it fit her perfectly. Draco looked at her- completely stunned, amazed at her talent. Never before had he seen the like of magic that she had just performed. He didn't question it and merely stared in wonder. Uncomfortable beneath his gaze Hermione shifted her weight awkwardly and she began folding the offending red dress.

"You're more than welcome to sleep with me if you wish. It gets cold at night." He gave a little wink and patted the spot beside him where she had previously been.

Hermione simply released a very unladylike snort and instead resolutely laid down on the soft carpet. He smiled at her stubbornness and simply rolled over once again and quickly fell back to sleep.

She lay there for what felt like hours, gazing at the ceiling and reflecting on her current situation. There was simply no logical explanation for this! The amount of magic required to transport her this far back in the past was enormous. She had no books from which she could research the matter and Hermione inwardly groaned. She had to find a way to get home and fast.

_Back home to what?_ Her mind thought bitterly. _You and Ron are done. Over. He cheated on you._

For the second and last time- Hermione shed tears for Ron. She curled into a ball and willed herself to sleep.

Hermione awoke the next day with puffy eyes from lack of sleep and constant crying. Draco shook her lightly, he was dressed in a suit of armor- muscle cuirass, chiton, greaves, leather pauldrons and a red cape. The sword with the dragonhead pommel was strapped to his side as well as a _pugio. _(dagger)

"Eat." He thrust a bowl of gruel towards her. She turned her face away, signalling her rejection. He sighed and set it on the table.

"Stay here. Make yourself useful and tidy up a bit. I'll be gone for the day." She heard him say in clipped tones before he promptly lifted the flap of the tent and left. She scowled at his orders, but rose nonetheless. She proceeded to wash her borrowed tunic, the dress ( even though she just wanted to burn it ) as well as some of the other clothes laying strewn about. Using her wand, she scourgified the entire tent, especially the carpet upon which she slept.

_He's quite messy._ She thought to herself._ No wonder he leaves me to clean up after him_.

She then sat down at the table and proceeded to spoon the bland gruel into her mouth. It tasted awful, like wet paper. She swallowed as much as she could stomach.

-x-

Draco marched through the army camp, he greeted his soldiers as they ate their morning meals and was met in return with numerous 'Aves'. He stopped in front of his second-in-command and long time comrade, Blaise.

"Ave and hail _Legatus Legionis," _the dark skinned man greeted. "The troops are preparing for battle, we will be ready to march towards the frontier by this time tomorrow. We will attack them head on and we will bring the Huns swiftly to heel."

"Excellent, that is what I like to hear. Now, I have a matter I wish to discuss with you Blaise."

"Of course Commander. What is it you wish to discuss?"

* * *

**A/N: There you go! PM me any suggestions you may have as to how to continue. Thank you again for reading this chapter and please do review and leave critiques! They inspire me to write better and faster**


End file.
